


all the world is waiting (for the sun).

by redhoods



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People question it at first, but they seem to get used to Jeremy and Tyler as friends. Elena and a few others start to call them the 'Dynamic Duo' because when they come across one, the other generally isn't far behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain is coming down in heavy, unrelenting sheets and there seems to be no sign of relief. Black umbrellas are creating a canopy around the large group gathered in the cemetery. Everyone's trying to keep dry, except for the few whose eyes have let out their own rain. Everyone that is, except Tyler.

He's standing off from the group, not enough to be disrespectful, but enough to give off the impression that he doesn't want to deal with anyone. He's drenched to the core, his suit clinging to him, heavy with water. His eyes are glazed and unfocused, simply taking in the scene before him but not processing it.

The preacher is still talking, lamenting on the loss of life. Tyler knows it's just a show. The same words fell from the same man's lips, only weeks ago. He sees his father's gravestone out of the corner of his eye and turns his head a fraction so it disappears from view.

The whole town is gathered, saying goodbye to another member of the Lockwood family, another member of society. The woman with her constant smiles and easy demeanor. Things will move on though. They'll find a new mayor, appoint someone else as head of the Founders' Committee. Life in Mystic Falls will move on.

Tyler wants to scowl at the thought.

He doesn't notice that rain isn't hitting him anymore - not at first. He's already drenched, so the rain stopping isn't something he's worried about, but it takes him a bit to realize the rain hasn't stopped, because he can still hear it hitting the tops of the umbrellas. He turns his head a little more, trying to make sure it looks like he's been paying attention though he hasn't been, and sees Jeremy standing just to his left, an umbrella grasped in the younger male's hand, blocking the water from both of them.

He observes Jeremy then. Simply taking him in. He's wearing a suit, like most men present, though it does seem to be a bit small for him. There's no sign of emotion in Jeremy's eyes except maybe sympathy and understanding. His hair seems to be damp and is hanging down in his face, but Jeremy has made no move to push it away.

It reminds him of the Gilberts' funeral. Tyler suspects that it's the same suit Jeremy wore then. What he does remember, is that it rained on that day too. He also remembers Jeremy standing with Elena and their aunt, looking every bit the lost little boy that he realizes, Jeremy still is. It's hard to remember that Jeremy is so young. From his broad shoulders to the harsh emotions so often found in Jeremy's eyes, Tyler wonders if everyone forgets how young Jeremy is, like he does.

Tyler doesn't realize that he's turned more to look at Jeremy until the other teen lifts and eyebrow and nods to the casket that's being lowered into the ground. Tyler turns back, watching the steady descent of the wood casket that holds his mother's body.

\--

"Come on, up the stairs."

Jeremy isn't sure how Tyler managed to get so drunk at a funeral. Well, the reception held after. He's also not sure why he was left in charge of the older teen, but he suspects it has to do with the fact that Tyler wouldn't let him leave his side the entire evening. He also isn't sure how it escaped his notice of what Tyler was doing.

A sound emits from Tyler's throat as Jeremy struggles with him to get him up the stairs. It almost sounds like a giggle, but Jeremy can't be sure. He swears softly as Tyler slips on one of the stairs and nearly takes them both back to the ground. He moves his arm from Tyler's to wrap around the shorter teen's waist, nearly carrying him up the rest of the stairs, cursing the Lockwood family for having so many stairs.

Tyler's not any better once they make it to the top of the stairs and stumbles right into Jeremy. Jeremy swears again and moves Tyler quickly away from the stairs, not wanting to chance it. "Alright, Ty, which room is yours?"

Tyler seems confused by the question because he stops in the middle of the hall and looks around, but it apparently comes to him, because he takes hold of Jeremy's wrist and tugs him down the hall with surprising strength for someone so drunk.

Jeremy follows Tyler into the room, pushing the door shut behind him as he looks around the room, not paying any mind to Tyler until he hears shuffling and looks to his right, to find Tyler pulling a flask from somewhere in his desk. He shakes his head and makes his way over, "Come on, Ty, no more."

It feels like talking to a child and Tyler proves just as stubborn when Jeremy plucks the flask from Tyler's hands. It leads to a fight for the flask, but Jeremy is taller and manages to keep grip on the flask above his head. It's harder to get to the bathroom and pour the alcohol in the sink, but he manages it. Setting the empty flask on the counter, he turns to find Tyler slumped against the wall and sighs, taking Tyler around the waist and leading him back to the room.

Tyler seems to have lost all will to fight, so he doesn't struggle when Jeremy deposits him on the edge of the bed. Jeremy bites his lip, debating what to do, but knows Tyler needs to get out of his still damp suit, so he manages to get the jacket and tie off of Tyler, before Tyler seems to realize what's going on and starts to undo his shirt.

Jeremy sighs softly and sinks down to the floor, working on getting Tyler's shoes and socks off, watching the other male with too perceptive eyes. Once Tyler's shoes and socks are gone, he shrugs out of his button up shirt and stands, tugging off his undershirt. It gets caught around his shoulders, so Jeremy stands back up and helps him out of it.

Tyler settles back on the bed, laying back on it, exhaustion seeming to catch up with him. Jeremy shakes his head and shifts Tyler with a little difficulty so he's laying right on the bed and somehow manages to get the covers from under Tyler. Once Tyler seems to be comfortable and drifting off, Jeremy straightens and goes to leave but a hand grasps his wrist. Turning back to the bed, Jeremy finds himself looking into a pair of unusually expressive brown eyes.

"Stay?"

Jeremy gets over his surprise at the question when Tyler's gaze doesn't relent. He doesn't like how sad and lost Tyler looks. He's used to rage or sarcasm or anything but this. He toes out of his shoes and shrugs his jacket off, watching Tyler move to the middle of his bed. Jeremy sits on the bed above the covers, leaning back against the headboard. It seems to placate Tyler, because the older male releases his wrist and rests his head back against the pillow, his eyes falling closed.

Jeremy wonders how Tyler managed to go from drunk to somber so fast, but he doesn't dwell on it. He remembers what it was like to lose his parents. He looks over at Tyler, watching the almost steady rise and fall of the blankets with Tyler's breathing. 

"I killed her, y'know?"

Jeremy nearly jumps out of his skin when Tyler suddenly talks. His voice slurred from exhaustion and alcohol. He blinks a few times and finds Tyler is looking at him again. He opens his mouth to speak, but isn't sure what to say. It doesn't matter to Tyler, apparently, because his eyes are closed again and his breathing really evens out. Jeremy knows Tyler's long gone and so he's left to ponder on Tyler's statement, truly hoping that Tyler isn't being literal. Then again, Tyler doesn't seem to be the type for metaphors or shit like that, especially when exhausted and drunk.

\--

Jeremy wakes up the next morning, his whole body stiff. He makes a move to roll over or something, but a heavy weight on his chest prevents him from doing so. He opens his eyes slowly, expecting sunlight to be pouring into his room from the windows and it doesn't take him long to realize he's not in his room. A few more brief moments of panic pass and everything sinks in. Tyler's.

He lifts his head a bit to discover the weight on his chest is said male. He doesn't remember getting under the covers or removing his tie, but that's not of much concern to him. Tyler's arm that's curved over his waist, locking him in place, and Tyler's head resting just over where his heart is, those are of concern to him.

Jeremy is contemplating how best to get out from under Tyler, knowing that Tyler probably wouldn't appreciate this, but it's too late because Tyler starts to stir. A low groan is emitted from the male on his chest and Jeremy vaguely wonders if Tyler's in pain before it sinks in. Hangover.

Tyler manages to lift his head, look in Jeremy's direction, apparently not registering the situation, and rests his head back on Jeremy's chest. Jeremy counts in his head slowly, wondering how long it's going to take. Eight seconds later and Tyler shoots up, standing up on the bed and looking like a wild man. "What the fuck?!"

Jeremy pushes himself into a sitting position, wincing some at the soreness of his body and quirks an eyebrow at Tyler. "Remember anything about last night?"

Tyler blinks at him, as if he's grown a second head, then he appears to actually consider Jeremy's words. He sinks back down onto the bed. "Oh."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Jeremy tilts his head some at Tyler, watching him carefully. "How are you feeling?"

The pain seems to register to Tyler again because he drops back on the bed with a dull thud and a groan. "Like hell chewed me up and spit me back up."

Jeremy chuckles softly, earning a glare from the other male which he simply shrugs off. "Your fault for drinking so much last night," he murmurs softly and stands, stretching. He winces some as he recieves protest from seemingly every muscle in his body. "I'm surprised you don't have -"

Tyler lets out a sneeze that nearly sends him off the edge of the bed.

" - a cold." Jeremy frowns some as he watches Tyler sit up, finally realizing how bad Tyler looks. He sighs softly. "Why don't you get a shower and some clean clothes? I'll go try and find something for your head and maybe some food."

Tyler opens his mouth like he's going to protest before he slides off the bed and nods, padding over to his dresser while Jeremy makes his way to the door in long strides. "Thanks." Jeremy's hand pauses on the door handle and he turns to find Tyler looking at him. He only nods before slipping out the door and heading for the stairs.

\--

Jeremy manages to find the kitchen without too much difficulty and is about to make an attempt for finding something to eat when someone says something he doesn't quite catch but he whirls around quickly.

Mason chuckles softly from his spot at the table, making his way through a bowl of cereal. "You're definitely not my nephew," he states then, an easy grin on his features that let's Jeremy know that Mason knows about him sneaking Tyler off last night.

Jeremy shrugs sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. "Er, yeah, I sort of crashed last night. I hope you don't mind."

Standing, Mason shakes his head and comes to sit at the island. "I figured after you didn't come back down last night. I told Jenna that you were fine staying here," he offers another easy smile before continuing to eat his cereal.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Jeremy isn't sure what to say to Mason. He hasn't been around Tyler's uncle much, especially not alone where there's no one else to switch the subject off of him. He swallows and shifts on his feet, "I was coming to search out food and aspirin for Tyler. He's in the shower."

Mason looks back to him before looking to the cabinets. "Hang over cure, yeah?" He doesn't look to Jeremy for conformation, but points his spoon at one of the higher cabinets. "There should be a brown paper back shoved back in that cabinet, suggesting no one decided to clean the cabinets out for a while."

Jeremy nearly quirks an eyebrow but turns to the cabinet in question, reaching up into it, feeling around until he comes in contact with paper and pulls back, nodding his head as he sets the bag on the counter before turning back to Mason.

"I wouldn't suggest milk unless you want him to hurl all over the place, which I doubt you want to clean up any more than I do, so there's orange juice in the fridge," he indicates the massive two door stainless steel fridge at the end of the counter. "There's bread in the bread box - fancy that - so you can make toast or some."

Jeremy nods absently, already making his way to the fridge and finding the jug of orange juice, listening to Mason explain where the glasses are. He's working on filling the second cup when Mason starts speaking again.

"Thanks for looking out for him. He's going to need some support," Mason is watching him with intense blue eyes, so Jeremy focuses on putting the orange juice back. Both heads lift, hearing footsteps and Tyler appears in the doorway, in sweatpants that are slipping down his hips, a towel in his hand. He slumps down next to Mason. 

"How are you feeling, Ty?" Jeremy doesn't miss on how loud Mason asks or how close to Tyler's ear Mason gets to do so. Tyler growls something unintelligible and let's his head thud down against the island. Jeremy shakes his head, grabbing the paper bag and one of the glasses of orange juice, setting them in front of Tyler.

Jeremy turns back, listening to the rustle of the paper bag, finding some bread before he bites his lip and turns halfway to face the two Lockwood males. "I'm feeling generous for some reason. French toast?"

Tyler nods absently, too busy drinking his orange juice to say much else. Mason laughs and nods his head as well, "We need to have you around more often."

Jeremy smiles absently, wondering why Tyler wasn't as calm as Mason as he sets about finding what he needs to make French toast. He only remembers how because his mother used to make it every time someone in the house was sick and if he wasn't sick, he was helping her make it.

\--

Sometime later, Tyler is shuffled back into bed, grumbling and complaining the whole way but he's gone once his head hits the pillow. Jeremy leaves to go home, only after agreeing with a sleepy and irritable Tyler that he'll come by later.

They fall into a strange pattern. Jeremy goes to check on Tyler in the mornings, making sure he's up and going for school and has food. Tyler gives him a ride to school. Some days, they go back to Tyler's place after school and do homework, play video games, whatever floats their fancy. Some days, they go back to their own houses and meet at The Grill to play pool.

People question it at first, but they seem to get used to Jeremy and Tyler as friends. Elena and a few others start to call them the 'Dynamic Duo' because when they come across one, the other generally isn't far behind.

No one complains. Tyler is nicer, less irritable. Jeremy is more sociable and smiles more. It works for the first two and a half weeks, but when late October starts to roll around, every little thing starts to press on Tyler's nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It always seems to be Jeremy as of late. Tyler doesn't mind. Jeremy isn't all that bad now that he's actually taken the chance to get to know the other male. Tyler never thought that he would have so much in common with Jeremy either.

The 22th of October rolls around with no consequence to Jeremy. Other than the fact that Tyler seems to be acting more and more like his old self. When Jeremy checks the calendar before he goes to leave for Tyler's, he doesn't pay much mind to the small image that indicates a full moon, other than to make a sarcastic remark about it affecting Tyler's behavior.

When he arrives at the Lockwood place, Jeremy is mildly surprised to find Mason outside at his truck. Even more so, when Mason waves him over.

"You're going to want to be here tonight. Tyler's going to say he has plans, which technically he does. But if you're any sort of friend to him, come over anyways, let yourself in. It'll be sometime after midnight when he gets here, but he'll need you." Jeremy doesn't have time to respond because Mason's already driving away in his truck.

"Earth to Jeremy," Tyler doesn't know how long he's been trying to get Jeremy's attention, but he's getting frustrated at the blank look. "Gilbert!"

"What?" Jeremy snaps before frowning as he looks to Tyler and sighs. "Sorry, got distracted," he adds softer then and shrugs his shoulders some, before looking around, realizing Tyler's actually come outside and is dressed.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show," Tyler states simply and is already walking away towards his car and Jeremy catches up to him quickly, not wanting to test Tyler. Mason's words are running through his head like a song on repeat and it's starting to unnerve him.

"- tonight, I have plans," Tyler's talking as he drives, but only some of his words register to Jeremy.

He nods absently, still watching out the window, "That's fine."

"You all right, man?" Jeremy nods absently, wondering where the agitated Tyler from yesterday has disappeared to, but he reappears as soon as they get to school.

\--

Jeremy arrives at the Lockwood place at eleven to find all the lights off except the outside one, which he is briefly thankful for as he fumbles around, trying to find the spare key Tyler had told him about once.

He's never been in the house when there hasn't been someone else inside with lights on and some sort of sound, but he doesn't like it. It's creepy and still and quiet. It prompts him to turn on a few lights in the foyer before he finds his way to the living room to cut on the tv, if only to have some sound in the place. He makes his way to the kitchen second, wanting to get a soda, knowing he was there earlier than Mason had said.

He kills some time, straightening out what things are left in the kitchen, a habit he had picked up from someone in his family, he was sure. There's not much though, because there's a cleaning lady or crew or something that comes by once or twice a week to clean things up. He's not sure what the place would look like if there wasn't.

He goes back to the living room and shuffles through the DVDs, contemplating watching one but he's too hyped on nervous energy to sit still to even start a movie. He settles with sitting at the bottom of the stairs, facing towards the front door and sipping his soda slowly, listening to one of the clocks in the house tick slowly.

It seems like hours to Jeremy before the door knob jiggles some, the sound of keys clinking outside. Jeremy stands up and starts for the front door but stops half way, not certain what to expect.

He nearly let's out a harsh breath when the front door opens. Tyler looks like hell. There's a pair of old, worn out shorts hanging on his hips barely and his chest is bare. He's covered in dirt, small scrapes, and bruises. He looks a little startled when he turns after shutting the front door to find Jeremy standing there.

"Ty," Jeremy isn't even sure what to say but the older male nearly slams into him with enough force to take them both to the ground. At first, Jeremy thinks that Tyler is attacking him, but then Tyler's arms lock firmly around his waist and the other male slumps against him, a soft broken sound escaping him.

Jeremy swallows thickly, the sound hurting something in him as he wraps his arms around Tyler, holding the shorter male to him. Tyler's knees seem to give out on him because he's leaning more into Jeremy. Jeremy manages to keep them both up and gets them into the living room where they both sink onto the couch, Tyler's grip on Jeremy unrelenting.

Jeremy leans forwards some, taking Tyler with him and cuts the tv off, before sitting back, his arm sliding around Tyler's shoulders. He lets his hand rub gently across Tyler's back, feeling muscles jump under his touch but paying them no mind as he keeps his eyes trained on the top of Tyler's head.

Tyler seems to sense the gaze and tilts his head enough to reveal red rimmed eyes, tears pooling in them. Jeremy sucks in a soft breath and holds Tyler tighter to him. Tyler buries his face in Jeremy's chest, just wanting to disappear.

\--

It takes Tyler over an hour before he's sleeping restlessly against Jeremy's chest. Jeremy carefully shifts them so they're laying on the couch, careful not to jostle Tyler too much and pulls the blanket off the back of the couch over Tyler.

He stays awake though, unable to sleep when Tyler's like this. He's never seen Tyler so out of sorts. It scares him to know that there's something out there that could do that to someone like Tyler. He keeps one arm curled tight around Tyler, the other resting gently against Tyler's shoulder, only moving to run through Tyler's hair when he seems distressed. 

Jeremy was worried about Tyler. Thoroughly. If he was this upset in his sleep, he wasn't sure what to expect from Tyler in the morning when the shell shock wore off. He leans his head back against the arm of the couch, not caring that this position is incredibly uncomfortable as he stares up at the ceiling, listening to Tyler's deep breathing and the clock ticking away on the wall.

It's hard to fall asleep when Tyler is so restless and fitful against his side, but Jeremy finally lets sleep overcome him.

\--

Tyler becomes aware of several things when he wakes up. That he's not in his bed, there's a steady heartbeat under his ear, there's a warm arm across his back, and that last night was hell. He knows it's Jeremy without looking so he's content to stay where he is.

It always seems to be Jeremy as of late. Tyler doesn't mind. Jeremy isn't all that bad now that he's actually taken the chance to get to know the other male. Tyler never thought that he would have so much in common with Jeremy either.

Video games, art, baseball. Then there's things that have helped ease them along, aside from Jeremy's seemingly easy going personality as of late. While Tyler is horrible at science and English, Jeremy's great with both, so he's managed to help Tyler bring those grades up. And while Jeremy is horrible at math, Tyler's actually pretty good. Also, Tyler's already taken the history class that Jeremy's in, so he's able to help there. It's probably the only reason Jeremy's aunt hasn't complained.

Elena still doesn't trust him, like him, or anything remotely positive. Tyler's certain she's expecting him to make another one-eighty and hurt Jeremy. He's sincerely hoping that doesn't happen. Jeremy's become a fixture in his life that he's not ready to lose. Especially since things with Matt haven't been the same since Vicki.

Tyler turns his head some to look at Jeremy and is surprised to find dark brown eyes watching him intently. "Hey," he manages, his throat sore and scratchy.

Jeremy offers Tyler a light smile, bringing the hand up that's not wrapped around Tyler and rubs a hand over his face, trying to wake himself up more. "How are you?" He asks softly, turning his eyes back to Tyler.

Tyler frowns some at the question and shifts to sit back some, watching Jeremy before he looks away, frowning more. "I'm dealing," he finally manages to say, not sure what else to say. He isn't okay, fine, good, or any of the words he would throw out if he wasn't dealing with Jeremy. Jeremy sees right through all that though. Tyler suspects it's because Jeremy's been there.

The look on Jeremy's face isn't sadness, but concern, and Tyler nearly squirms under the intensity of it. "I guess that's all you can do," Jeremy says finally, his words soft as he watches Tyler nod slowly. "Want to tell me what happened last night?"

Tyler's eyes snap to Jeremy's and he simply watches the younger teen for several long moments before shaking his head and carefully getting himself off the couch, starting for the staircase. "I'm going to get a shower."

Jeremy sits up to watch him go, sighing softly. "Ty..." he calls out softly, trailing off.

"You know where the door is."

\--

When Tyler comes back down stairs from his shower, he finds Mason sitting in the kitchen. "Where's Jeremy?"

Tyler looks to his uncle then, wondering how he knew, but he realizes someone had to tell Jeremy to be there. "Home, I guess," he states finally as he shuffles through the fridge.

"Why?" Tyler isn't liking all the questions or the tone of Mason's voice but he tries to keep control of himself, his fingers flexing around the bottle of Gatorade in his hand as he leans back against the counter.

"I told him to go home."

Mason sighs softly, frustration evident. "He's just trying to help, Ty."

"I don't need his help." Tyler leaves the kitchen before Mason can reply, before the words can process, and before Tyler can realize that he's lying to himself if he thinks he doesn't need Jeremy.

\--

It's been over a week since Tyler has talked to Jeremy or really even seen Jeremy except the occasional glimpse of him in the hallway at school. He tries to tell himself that Jeremy isn't avoiding him, that he's just gotten really busy, but Tyler knows better. Tyler also knows that if he were in Jeremy's position, he would've done the same.

Everyone is giving him a wide berth, afraid that he might simply explode if they even brush by him. Tyler's starting to feel like it might be possible. He feels like a coiled spring or something, all shoved into one cramped area and all it'll take is one nudge for him to snap free.

His grades are slipping again, he can't focus on his sports, he hasn't been eating right, and he can barely sleep at night. Tyler's world is falling apart, so he does the one thing he knows to do to forget. He drinks. He gets what alcohol he can find around the house, he gets more from the bartender at The Grill, and the rest he nicks from parties that he goes to just for the booze.

Jeremy shows up at one of the parties and Tyler watches with glassy eyes as the younger teen scans the party with some sort of single minded determination before the dark gaze finally lands on him. Tyler wants to shrink away from the gaze, but the couch under him is an unrelenting surface and suddenly Jeremy is stalking towards him and he has no means of escape.

Jeremy stops just in front of where he's sitting and crosses his arms over his chest, looking incredibly intimidating from Tyler's position on the couch. "You can either walk out quietly with me or I can drag you out."

Tyler considers his words with a frown, but they don't process. Jeremy seems to realize it and takes a hold of Tyler's bicep in a strong and firm grip. Tyler lets out a sound between a shout and a yelp when he's jerked unceremoniously off the couch and is dragged towards the door. No one pays them any mind, too far gone in their own problems.

When they get out into the yard, Tyler manages to jerk himself free of Jeremy's grip and stumbles a few feet away from him, sending a glare towards the male at the same time.

Jeremy crosses his arms over his chest again, "You look about as frightening as a kitten, Lockwood," he states, his voice harsh with something Tyler can't place with the alcohol clouding his mind.

"M'not tryin' to be frightenin', Gilbert," his voice is more slurred than he would've liked, but Tyler gets the point across anyways.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

Tyler recoils from the sound before he lurches forwards, one fist connecting with Jeremy's stomach and the other coming into contact with Jeremy's chest. Jeremy doesn't fight back, no matter how much Tyler's blows hurt and how much more they'll hurt later, he simply wraps his arms around Tyler and waits.

It doesn't take long for Tyler to realize that Jeremy isn't fighting back and for everything else to crash down on his shoulders, slumping him against Jeremy's chest. Part of him thinks he ends up in this position too often, but it's a small insignificant part of his brain. At least, at that moment.

Jeremy simply holds Tyler against his chest, even when Tyler starts to shake. He isn't sure why Tyler is shaking at first, but he figures out when he can feel the dampness seeping through his shirt against his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The image of Jeremy unconscious on his front steps comes to the front of his mind but he forces it away with a vengeance, because Jeremy is sitting up in the bed, looking very much conscious and very much alive, though he has seen him look better.

Another week passes, Jeremy and Tyler have slipped back into their routine. Jeremy tries not to mention that night and for that, Tyler is grateful. He wouldn't even know where to begin to explain himself.

He's having more and more trouble sleeping and the pills just aren't working any more. The dreams - the nightmares - are too much for him. It's like reliving the moments all over again. That night in the car and that sound, that night with his mom after his dad died, and those flashes of the woods close to the ground. He knows what it all is. Just a time line of his life. Of what he's becoming, what he will become, if something doesn't intervene.

Right now, Tyler is hoping that something is Jeremy Gilbert.

The dark eyed, broad shouldered, jaded kid - kid because that's all Jeremy really is - is steadily becoming his anchor. Tyler isn't sure if he should be afraid, thankful, or confused. On most days, it's a dizzying array of all three.

Tyler likes having Jeremy around. On most occasions, if someone were to ask, he puts it up to the fact that Jeremy feeds him and that Jeremy is an okay kid. On the rare occasion he's thinking simply to think, he knows it's more than that.

He's not sure what more than that means quite yet, but he's not in a hurry. He doesn't want the stability he has to be a novelty thing. Like a magic trick losing all the magic once you figure out how to do it for yourself. He doesn't want what he's found with Jeremy to wear off.

Some days, Tyler allows himself to think that Jeremy feels the same way. That in some weird way, they're helping each other get by, keeping each other up and going and moving. He marvels at how this could be with a guy that he used to be the biggest ass too. If he's honest with himself, he can still be a right ass to Jeremy. The fading bruises on Jeremy's torso are a testament to that.

Tyler wonders why Jeremy puts up with him. Jeremy just takes all his shit with an easy smile and sometimes, Jeremy even calls him out on it. He supposes that's just what he needs at that point and he doesn't think he could appreciate anything more than he does Jeremy at this point.

"You still with me, Ty?" Tyler blinks a few times, his eyes focusing in on the path and his head swivels to look at Mason. He nods absently before looking back to the path they're running on, wondering how long he had been zoned out for.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Mason's watching him intently. Tyler's given up trying to lie or get anything by his uncle. Mason is all too perceptive, but Tyler doesn't mind. It's good to have an authority figure that actually gives a shit and isn't about to tell him what a disappoint me he is. Tyler figures it's because Mason's been there.

"Jeremy."

Mason nods his head and purses his lips, as if he's trying to chose the right words for the situation. "Come to any conclusions then?"

Tyler furrows his eyebrows at the question, trying to see if there's a double meaning, but he can't pick up on it. "Too much going on in my head to do that. I thought all this running was supposed to clear my head?"

A chuckle emits from his uncle and Tyler hopes the subject is dropped, but the look on the older Lockwood's face tells him otherwise. "Jeremy's a good kid. His heart's in the right place."

Frowning some at the words, Tyler takes a bit to think them over as the round the edge of the Lockwood estate, making the circuit back towards the house. "Yea, he's great."

"You guys have really helped each other out," Mason states after a few minutes and Tyler keeps his head forwards, knowing Mason will be gauging his reactions like always. It's unnerving to have someone read you like a book and Tyler hasn't gotten used to it yet. Not when Mason does it and not when Jeremy does it.

"Sure," he states, not really sure if there's something else to say. As the round the house, the small frown that had formed on Tyler's features slips, seeing a familiar figure draped across the stairs. The closer he gets, though, the quicker the frown comes back, "Jere?"

There's no response and Tyler is running harder. "Jeremy!"

\--

"Tyler, would you sit down? You're making me nervous."

Tyler turns to snap at Elena but a look from Mason has him slumping down in one of the plastic chairs in the waiting room. He can't stand the hospital. It brings back too many memories. Mostly of the night Tyler likes to label 'The Beginning of the End', mostly referring to his father's death that night and the chain of events that followed like dominoes.

Tyler's hyper aware that he's being watched. Elena is watching him, debating on whether or not to throw him out of the hospital before her brother is allowed visitors. Jenna is watching him, still trying to figure him out beyond the angry teenager. Stefan is watching him, because it's what Stefan does when Elena doesn't trust people. It might have something to do with the night of the full moon, too, but Tyler doesn't dwell on it. Mason is watching, no ulterior motive other than making sure his nephew doesn't do anything drastic.

He pays no mind it to, simply fidgeting in the plastic chair, a bundle of pure nervous energy. He's never felt so up in arms in his life.

Elena opens her mouth to say something to him but a nurse in scrubs walks up, drawing both Elena and Jenna's attention, but Stefan's gaze doesn't waver. The nurse talks to the two women in hushed tones and Tyler can't even focus enough to read her lips.

He's not aware that attention is on him until a hand lands on his arm and Tyler lifts his head, finding Jenna and Elena both watching him. He doesn't like the looks on their faces though. "What?"

"Jeremy wants to see you."

Tyler can't get out of the chair and down the hall fast enough, nearly taking down a nurse, a surgeon, and three patients in his rush to get to Jeremy. When Tyler walks into the room, he can't stop the rush of air that escapes him.

The image of Jeremy unconscious on his front steps comes to the front of his mind but he forces it away with a vengeance, because Jeremy is sitting up in the bed, looking very much conscious and very much alive, though he has seen him look better.

"Three cracked ribs, some bruises and scrapes, fractured wrist," Jeremy lists off easily from his position and Tyler finally makes his way into the room completely, simply standing next to the bed, taking Jeremy in with quick eyes.

"What happened to you?" Tyler asks softly, lifting his eyes back to Jeremy's face. His right eye is black, though it's not swollen like it was. His lower lip is still split though. And Tyler is pretty sure that he can see stitches along Jeremy's hairline.

Jeremy sits up a little more and looks to the doorway, Tyler follows his line of sight, expecting someone to be there, then he realizes Jeremy's trying to make sure no one is listening. He moves his eyes back to Jeremy only to look back to the door when he hears heavy footfalls and someone skids to a stop right outside the door.

Tyler's surprised to see Matt standing there, looking completely out of breath as the blond doubles over. "Matt?" He asks then, looking back to Jeremy and then back to the male in the doorway.

"I came," he pauses for a wheezing breath. "As soon as I heard." He takes a few more breaths, leaning against the door frame heavily. "Jeremy, fuck, I don't know what they were thinking."

Tyler frowns deeply, looking between the two males. "Am I missing something?"

Jeremy releases a tiny breath as he watches Matt before his eyes are drawn to Tyler, seeing the look on Tyler's face. "A few of the guys jumped me this morning." Jeremy sounds so small and so broken and Tyler is filled with a white hot rage to beat the shit out of whoever did this to Jeremy.

"Who?"

Matt shifts restlessly on his feet and clears his throat, not meeting Tyler's eyes. "A few guys on the football team."

\--

Tyler storms through the waiting room, Matt hot on his heels, but he can't be bothered to care. All he can think about is bashing in the heads of the idiots that hurt Jeremy.

Mason shoots up the second he sees his nephew, having seen that look before and he knows it's trouble. It becomes even more apparent when Matt shoots him a helpless look. Mason moves, intercepting his nephew before he makes it out of the hospital. "Ty! Tyler! Look at me!"

Tyler struggles against his uncle's grip, but his uncle is older and bigger and simply stronger. "Let me go!"

Mason looks to Matt then, wondering what set off the younger man in his arms. Matt shifts on his feet. "He found out what happened to Jeremy." At the lifted eyebrow he gets in return, Matt shifts again. "A few guys on the football team..."

"They jumped him!" Tyler's enraged shout fills the entire waiting room and suddenly all attention is on them. A strangled gasp emits somewhere from behind him and Tyler doesn't care if it's Elena or Jenna. All he cares about is kicking some ass.

Mason gets a good grip on his newphew's biceps, making Tyler look at him. "And you think bashing them in is going to help Jeremy?"

Tyler opens his mouth to speak but he's cut off.

"No, don't. Jeremy needs you right now. He needs you here. Not off getting yourself thrown in jail. Those guys will get what's coming to them, but right now...right now, Jeremy's more important to them."

Tyler moves restlessly on his feet as Mason's words sink him and he jerks himself from Mason's grip and heads in the other direction, back to Jeremy's room.

\--

Jeremy isn't quite himself when he gets out of the hospital and Tyler can tell the second the step outside. Someone shouts out an order for a nurse or something, but even that has Jeremy shifting closer to him. A car door slams and Jeremy's grip on his hand is almost enough to break it. "It's alright, Jere. You're fine, you're safe." All Tyler can do is murmur soft words to him to try and keep him calm. It seems to help Jeremy calm down some, the grip on his hand relaxing, but Jeremy refuses to let go, so Tyler rides in the backseat with him.

Jenna and Elena are not happy, which Tyler knows is an understatement. Jeremy didn't want them to take him. More so, Jeremy didn't want to even go back home. He won't say it, but Tyler knows Jeremy's scared. After a little pushing, Tyler found out the guys that grabbed him, managed to do so right outside of Jeremy's house.

Tyler offers a soft thanks to Mason when they pull up in the drive and leads Jeremy in the house and up the stairs. Jeremy seems to relax more in the house, steadily relaxing as they make their way up the stairs and into Tyler's room.

Telling Jeremy to make himself comfortable, Tyler finds himself a change of clothes and goes to clean himself up, not having left the hospital for the two days Jeremy was there. After brushing his teeth, washing his face, and changing his clothes, Tyler goes back to the room and tilts his head, just watching Jeremy wander around the room.

Jeremy seems to sense that he's there and turns to look at Tyler. "You can go wash up if you want. Take a shower or whatever. There should be an extra toothbrush under the sink too," he states softly, digging through his dresser once he realizes that Jeremy doesn't have any clothes aside from the ones he's wearing.

A knock on the door causes Jeremy to jump, but Tyler doesn't dwell on it when Mason's head appears in the frame, as well as his hands with a few pairs of sweatpants. "Because I know Tyler's pants will be to short," he states, leaving them in the chair by the door before disappearing from view, the door shutting with a soft click.

Tyler offers Jeremy a small smile before finding a shirt and a pair of clean boxers, grabbing a pair of the sweats and offering them to Jeremy, watching the younger male disappear into the bathroom. He sighs softly and falls back on his bed, scrubbing a hand over his face as he hears the shower cut on.

It's scary to see someone like Jeremy, someone that was his solid support, so broken like that. And it hurts Tyler in ways that he knows aspirin and pain killers won't help.

He thinks about the guys that did this and wonders what would make them do that. It took a little prompting and encouragement to get names from Jeremy, but they got six names and they were all relayed to Sheriff Forbes. He's almost certain that he's never seen her so angry in his life. Nothing like this had ever happened in Mystic Falls, not at this level anyways, and Tyler had a feeling that when she was done, it wouldn't again.

Tyler tries to push those thoughts away, Mason's words still echoing in him. He had to be there for Jeremy, because he knew, Jeremy wasn't going to let anyone else be there for him. His head lifts when the bathroom door opens and he watches Jeremy pull the shirt on carefully. From where he's sitting, Tyler can see all the violent bruises on Jeremy's skin. It's not the first time he's seen them all, but still. It makes his chest hurt and his vision go red, just like it did when they were taking all of their statements and had to take pictures of all the injuries for the charges filed.

Tyler watches Jeremy go through the movements of brushing his teeth and sighs softly, shifting up on the bed. He doesn't like Jeremy like this. He'd rather have the smart ass kid that always had a reply. When Jeremy comes out of the bathroom and looks to him, Tyler simply pats the space next to him and shifts over some to make some room for Jeremy.

As Jeremy crawls up on the bed, Tyler can't help but wonder when they became this comfortable around each other, but a few vague memories from his mother's funeral and Jeremy helping him into bed surfaces and he figures that was all they needed to become this comfortable around each other.

Tyler lets Jeremy move around and get comfortable, knowing the younger male has to be careful with his ribs. He simply takes him in then. His hair is still wet and hanging down in Jeremy's eyes, but he pays it no mind and never has. The bruises is still there around his eye, but it's less noticeable now that some color has returned to Jeremy's skin. Tyler's shirt is loose on him but it fits well length wise. The sweat pants seem to fit him length wise though they seem a little big at the waist. All together, Jeremy looks like the broken kid that he is.

Jeremy is watching him intently and Tyler wonders how long he's been staring before he opens his arms, offering Jeremy a small smile. He settles down into the bed more, watching Jeremy shift around more, relaxing more as Jeremy settles against his side, the younger teen's head on his chest. Tyler wraps his one arm around Jeremy and tucks his other arm under his head to watch Jeremy.

"Thanks, Ty." Tyler barely heard the words, but he did. He gently squeezes Jeremy's shoulder, shaking his head some. "You don't have to thank me, Jere."

Jeremy turns wide, expressive brown eyes to him and Tyler meets his eyes, wanting Jeremy to know he's serious about this. Jeremy seems to accept it and nods, before replacing his head back on Tyler's chest. "I don't think I can sleep yet."

Tyler lets his hand run over Jeremy's back, not even realizing it as he watches Jeremy. "Don't then," he murmurs softly in response.

"Alright."

Tyler bites his lip and releases a gentle sigh. "That night...in October was the full moon -"

"Ty, you don't have to," Jeremy is looking at him again, concern back on his features but Tyler shushes him and shakes his head.

"I want to. You deserve to know and I want you to know."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wonders when Jeremy's finally going to move past the trauma and fear, if he's going to move past it. It's a bit unnerving that Jeremy is so jumpy.

"...we find the defendants guilty."

The sharp sound of the gavel makes Jeremy jump next to Tyler, the grip on his hand increasing by a small fraction. Tyler smiles some at Jeremy and squeezes his hand gently, "S'alright, Jere. They're all going away."

Jeremy nods absently, letting it sink in before he offers Tyler a little smile in response as they both stand to leave the courtroom. They'll both be happy if they never have to see the inside of this room again. From Jeremy giving his testimony to having to sit through all of those guys' statements, Tyler's never been on such a roller coaster with his emotions.

"We should celebrate," Tyler murmurs softly to Jeremy as he leads the younger teen outside. Jeremy hasn't released his hand and people are looking at them strangely, but Tyler pays them no mind.

Jeremy frowns at him some, confusion written on his features, "Celebrate what? That six guys are going to jail?"

Tyler frowns just a fraction and opens the car door for Jeremy. "Celebrate that the guys that hurt you won't be able to again," he states softly before shutting the door once Jeremy is in and going around, climbing in. He doesn't start the car though, just watches Jeremy instead.

One unsteady breath escapes Jeremy before he turns his wide brown eyes to Tyler. "Can we just go to your house?"

Starting the car, Tyler nods some and pulls out of the parking lot. "Sure, Jere," he murmurs softly in response, offering the younger teen a light smile before turning his attention back to the road.

Tyler thinks as he drives, as Jeremy is quieter than normal. He wonders when Jeremy's finally going to move past the trauma and fear, if he's going to move past it. It's a bit unnerving that Jeremy is so jumpy. After hearing descriptions of what happened, Tyler can see why Jeremy might be so jumpy. He's surprised Jeremy hasn't had some sort of breakdown yet. Especially after his second full moon in November.

Tyler honestly hadn't expected Jeremy to be there when he got home, but he was, sitting on the bottom of the stairs like he had the first time. Tyler saw a glimpse at the Jeremy that had been taking care of him as he was led up the stairs and tucked into bed.

Pulling up into the driveway, Tyler spares a glance at Jeremy who seems completely lost in his thoughts, but he snaps out of it when Tyler parks. "You alright, Jere?"

Jeremy nods at him some and offers an easy grin before getting out of the car. Tyler sighs and follows after him.

\--

When the full moon comes in December, Jeremy's already shown great improvement. He doesn't jump at small sounds anymore, he sleeps a little better, and he smiles a lot more. Tyler is relieved by all of this. He's been as patient as he can, especially when they got closer to the full moon, but he suspects that Jeremy's being lenient when they get close to the full moon.

Jeremy is waiting for him when he gets to the house at nearly one in the morning and he collapses thankfully into Jeremy's waiting arms. He's more himself this time and so he isn't complete dead weight when Jeremy struggles to get them up the stairs.

Jeremy keeps Tyler to his side, leading him into his room and gently sitting him back on the bed before going to find a washcloth. He smiles a little at Tyler when he walks back into the room, a damp washcloth in his hand. Tyler stays silent and doesn't protest when Jeremy starts to wipe the dirt off his face and chest, knowing Jeremy would snap at him if he got in the way.

Tyler smiles some in thanks to Jeremy when he finishes and kicks his shoes off before climbing under the covers, making sure to leave room for the other male as he lays his head on the pillow, already drifting off.

Sliding into the bed, Jeremy lets Tyler curl up to him, this action becoming more and more familiar to both of them as time wears on. Jeremy is starting to drift off when Tyler starts getting fitful. He runs his fingers through Tyler's hair, not sure what else there is to do for him. It works at first but then Tyler starts talking in his sleep. It's unintelligible at first, but Tyler gets louder and starts to move more and Jeremy can make out 'Mom', 'no', and 'accident' in the jumble of words.

"Ty, come on, wake up," Jeremy calls to him softly, gently shaking the other male's shoulder. Tyler sits up so fast that he nearly smacks his head off Jeremy's chin. Jeremy sits up with him, wrapping an arm around Tyler's shoulders. Tyler's shaking, breathing heavily, and his eyes are bloodshot. "What was it?"

Tyler leans into Jeremy's side, grateful for the support. "The night..." he trails off, taking a ragged breath. "The night my mom died," he states and Jeremy frowns, holding Tyler more into his side.

"What happened?"

Tyler stiffens some and Jeremy has a flashback of the first time he helped Tyler into bed when he was drunk. 

"You can tell me, Ty. I'm not going anywhere."

Tyler turns unsure eyes towards him, searching Jeremy's face for any sign of a lie, any hesitation, any reason to give him an excuse not to tell. He sighs when he doesn't find anything and leans back into Jeremy again. "I keep trying to tell myself it was an accident. That I just lost control of myself, but I'm not sure anymore."

Jeremy doesn't say anything, just squeezes Tyler's shoulder gently, letting him know it's going to be fine. "I was already upset about something and she was tired and snippy. We got into a fight and I lashed out. I didn't hit her hard, just caught her in the side, but she stumbled back in shock and..." Tyler stops, taking a ragged breath. "Her foot caught on the carpet and she fell. Her head caught the edge of the table. She died instantly."

Jeremy still doesn't say anything, just processing the words as he rubs Tyler's shoulder gently, bringing his other hand to get Tyler to look at him. "You didn't kill her, Ty. It was an accident. That's it," he states softly and firmly.

Jeremy can tell Tyler doesn't believe him, but he releases Tyler's chin anyways, resting his forehead against Tyler's temple, sighing heavily. "I think anyone that loses a parent tries to take the blame for it, but that's not always the case. Like with me or you," he tells Tyler softly.

Nodding some, Tyler turns his head a bit to meet Jeremy's gaze. It's easy to forget that Jeremy lost both of his parents, but it doesn't change the fact that he had. "Thanks, Jere," he murmurs softly, meaning more than for just that moment but for everything and he knows that Jeremy gets the meaning of his words.

Brown eyes meet brown, simply taking each other in. Neither is really sure who initiates the kiss, but it's just a simple brush of the lips, yet somehow it just feels right to both of them. Like everything has been leading up to it. They let their foreheads rest against each other, just watching each other, small smiles on both of their features.

If someone had told Tyler that this would've happened after his mom died, he would've decked them. If someone had told Jeremy that this was going to happen, he would've just smiled and continued on his way, unfazed.

\--

Their relationship is something private, something they share with just each other. Not because they care what people will think, but because it's what they want. They both prefer it this way anyways. No one really knows the truth except Mason, but he isn't telling. People assume and there's all sorts of rumors, but neither male pays them any mind.

They've managed to help each other out. Some ways are obvious, by Tyler not snapping at the smallest things and by Jeremy talking and being generally sociable. Some ways are less obvious, by Tyler minding his manners and by Jeremy listening to what his aunt says and actually doing it. Some ways even they haven't realized or come to terms with yet.


End file.
